villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Chard
Master Chard, or simply Chard, is the secondary antagonist of the video game ''Magical Starsign. ''Chard is leader of the astro pirates and answers directly to Kale. He suffers from a superiority complex, constantly creating similies such as, "Your plan is as transparent as soggy rice paper!" and "I am the crazed sumo-wrestler crashing through the wet paper bag that is your pathetic scheme!" WARNING: THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS A RARE GAME CALLED MAGICAL STARSIGN WHICH IS RARE IN AMERICAS, BUT NOT RARE IN JAPAN. THIS ARTICLE IS FOR VIEWERS 13+ FOR SOME VIOLENCE. Freezing the Planet of Cassia Chard is first seen in a scene when the rocket crash lands on the water planet known as Cassia, talking to his pirate otters about the sighting of the ship that the player stole from the Earth planet known as Erd with the help of one of the students from Will-o'-Wisp Academy named Lassi who've joined the player once they're found each other on Erd. He is then seen again at the end of The Great Dragon Road where he is battled by the player, Lassi, and another student who they've found on Cassia named Mokka. After he is defeated, he claims that it is amusing that there are still magicians like the three students out there. Calarroste, an otter wishing to become a pirate, comes in and it is revealed that he brought the three magicians to Chard so that he would make him a pirate otter. Chard then grows weak, as he claims that the battle he hadn't recovered yet from his battle with Miss Madeleine. Chard then heads off to his ship and leaves Cassia, while igoring Calarroste and the three magicians and leaving them to freeze to death at the hands of his machine that caused that planet to freeze in the first place. Aquarino Chard is seen for the second time when the Player returns to Cassia for the Aquarino, where he battles the Player at the Nata de Coco Door. After Chard is battle, he is takened away by the space police but it is later revealed that he is with the space police so they didn't have any intentions of arresting him. He then orders the Space Police to lock up Detective Beignet, the only officer unaware of the pirate-police alliance. Transporting to Nova He is seen again on the fire planet known as Razen with Madeline and Kale, preparing to be transported to Nova. Final Battle with Chard and Death Chard is not seen for some time, not appearing again until the Player reaches the dark planet known as Shadra. He is then battled for the third and final time outside of Chromagar Cave, and dies after the fight. Before he does, Chard beings saying that the Player getting this far was all part of Kale's plan. Personality Chard is very arrogant, and believes he is better than most people. Appearance Chard wears a colorful mask with a beak on it, and what looks like a pink afro wig. Because he wears a mask at all times, his species is unknown. Trivia *Chard comes from Swiss Chard, which is a leafy vegetable, similar to Kale Category:Pirates Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Magic